


Someone to Come Back To

by TheAlmightyUltimus



Series: Whiterose Week 2020 [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Married Couple, White Rose Week 2020 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:46:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24766402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlmightyUltimus/pseuds/TheAlmightyUltimus
Summary: Was there anything better than coming home from a long day at work to your incredibly cute wife? Weiss didn't think there was.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: Whiterose Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787332
Kudos: 62





	Someone to Come Back To

**Author's Note:**

> Whiterose week prompt 5: cuddles/sleeping

Weiss let out a relieved sigh as she closed the door behind her. Dust was she glad to be home. While being head of the SDC was by no means a relaxing job, today had been particularly bad. It seems one of her Father's former cohorts still hadn't exactly warmed up to the idea of Weiss heading the business, but there wasn't enough evidence against him for him to be locked up. Weiss would have just preferred to throw the man out as soon as he walked in, but the man had no successor yet and while she was loathe to admit it it was important for the SDC to keep it's trade agreement with the man's company intact. So the afternoon had devolved into trying, TRYING, to be patient as she attempted her very best to come to a compromise with him while sticking with the ideals and direction Weiss wanted the company to possess.

Then, when she finally thought it was over and she'd get to go home, there was an accident in one of the testing chambers. While no one was seriously hurt it just let to more paperwork having to be filed. And due to the nature of the incident, Weiss had to do it up that evening and couldn't leave it till late. As if the universe was toying with her, as soon as she had gotten that done and was moving to go home she had to go to an emergency meeting about a cave-in at one of the dust mines. That of course led to even more paperwork, before FINALLY she got to leave and start heading home. Turns out though that there was a traffic jam due to a crash on one of the side roads, which made her normally half hour drive now take an extra hour. All told, by the time she finally walked through her door it was well past midnight and quickly approaching one in the morning.

Weiss took her coat and shoes off, setting her briefcase on the chair just past the entryway as she made her way to the kitchen. She was going for a drink but stopped, surprised to see lights still on. She could have sworn she told that wife of hers to just go to bed without her, and Weiss didn't know her to be one to forget to turn lights off. Not after the Schnee had chewed her out for it a few months back. She quietly padded through the kitchen and into the connected living room, a small smile unintentionally blossoming at the sight she saw.

Ruby was sprawled out on the couch, snoring softly. The tv was on, some show about robots playing on the screen. Weiss walked over, shaking Ruby's shoulder. At least the girl had gotten into her pajamas. They were rather similar to those she wore years ago back at Beacon, but obviously in a bigger size. Ruby had grown out in more than a few areas, a fact that Weiss was incredibly aware of. 

Ruby groggily opened her eyes. "Weiss... that you?"

Weiss clicked her tongue, pulling a tissue from her pocket and using it to wipe some drool from her wife's mouth. "I thought I told you to go ahead and go to bed."

"I know... but I wanted to say 'welcome home'..."

Weiss couldn't help but giggle at that. Sleepy Ruby was always so amusing. "So you wound up just falling asleep on the couch, trying to stay awake by watching tv?"

Ruby slowly nodded her head. "That bout sums it up... welcome home..."

Weiss smiled. "Thank you. But what say we go to bed? After the day I went through I'll get to get off early tomorrow, so why don't we do something?"

Ruby seemed like she could barely keep her eyes open, which Weiss thought was yet another cute aspect of the girl. She was too stubborn to even let sleep beat her. "That sounds nice..."

"Then let's do it then."

She reached over for the remote, turning the tv off and setting it back on the couch. With that, Weiss hefted the other girl into a princess carry. Ruby was by no means light, and definitely the physically stronger of the duo, but Weiss wasn't a slouch when it came to this. She may not get as much exercise as Ruby does being a professional Huntress, but she helped settle Grimm problems every now and again. Perks of having training. She carried her wife, who at this point was drifting in and out of sleep, up the stairs of their two storied house. The place wasn't anything extravagant, but it was home. It felt much more like a home than Schnee Manor ever did to Weiss.

Maybe it was because she lived her with the woman she loved.

Setting that thought aside for later it was a short walk to the couple's bedroom, Weiss quickly twisting the handle before pushing it open with her foot. Using the same foot to shut the door behind her Weiss then walked to the bed, gently laying Ruby down on the bed. She pulled the blankets over her wife and grabbed a nightgown before stepping into the adjoining bathroom. She washed the days makeup off and changed into her sleepwear before moving back to the bedroom. In the time she was gone Ruby had managed to somehow spread herself across the bed.

This gave Weiss a chuckle. Ruby always seemed to do this when she slept alone. Honestly, she didn't know how the girl didn't fall out of her bunk back in Beacon more often. Gently pulling the covers aside she slowly slid into bed. She was certain she wouldn't wake her wife up, but better safe than sorry. She removed her ring, going to set it on the side table Weiss kept on her side of the bed. As she did though she couldn't help but admire the ring.

It featured a blue diamond, surrounding by four smaller rubies. She smiled, not able to stop herself from thinking back. It was almost hard to believe they had been married for almost a year now. She remembered the proposal like it was yesterday. They had agreed to go on a date for Valentine's day, and Ruby strangely had insisted on going to the couple's favorite restaurant, despite the rather large wait time they'd have to endure. It had all been worth it though. The proposal itself happened when they went for a walk afterwards, Weiss having led Ruby to the spot she wanted to do it. They had arrived at the perfect time, the setting sun casting a beautiful sparkling light across the ocean from where the two stood overlooking it. 

Things did get a bit messy when they both proposed at the exact same time, but they laughed it off with a flurry of kisses and excited cries of 'Yes!'

They got married properly almost exactly a year later. Finally setting the ring down, Weiss moved around tiny bit to get comfortable. The slight movement seemed to alert Ruby though, who quickly snuggled against her wife, wrapping her arms around Weiss's waist and burying her face into the girl's neck. Weiss let out a small chuckle, wrapping her arms around Ruby as she laid herself against the black haired girl's hair. She gently breathed in, quite content with the wonderful smell of the girl she loved invading her nostrils. Her hand traced patterns around Ruby's back as she felt her eyelids droop.

There was nothing quite like snuggling with her wife that relaxed Weiss to this extreme. She let out a content hum.

"Did I ever mention how pretty your voice is?"

Weiss chuckled, her gaze traveling downwards and meeting a pair of silver eyes looking back at her. "A few times. Sorry, did I wake you?"

She shrugged as much as she could in her current position. "Maybe? Dunno. Glad I did though. Woulda sucked not getting to talk to you before bed."

"You know, you really should have gone to sleep sooner. You didn't have to stay up for me."

"I know. But I reeeeeeeeealy wanted to be able to say good night."

Weiss rolled her eyes, but there was a very noticeable smile on her face. "You are such a dolt sometimes."

"I know that too. But I'm your dolt."

"Yes you are."

Weiss leaned down, pressing a soft and loving kiss to her wife's lips that the other girl eagerly responded to. After staying like that for a couple seconds Ruby broke away, snuggling back into Weiss.

"If you'll excuse me, Ima go to sleep."

"I think I'll join you. It's been a long day..."

It wasn't long after that that Weiss heard gentle snoring coming from the black haired girl, which caused her to smile. Ruby always vehemently denied that she snored, but Weiss found it rather cute. Then again, she was confident she had the cutest wife on the planet so that really shouldn't come as any surprise.

The white haired girl closed her eyes, feeling sleep approaching quickly. It always did when the two of them were wrapped in each other's embraces like this. She fell asleep with a smile on her face, her thoughts and subsequent dreams focused on one subject. 

She really hoped Ruby liked what she had planned for their anniversary tomorrow.


End file.
